Web of a Dream 3: The Dream of the Daisy One
by Symphonies in Sorrow
Summary: LAST PART! After Raven and Starfire... who's next? TERRA! Rated R for sex scene, R&R please...


INTRO

Last part... I finished it... I did it. That's a strange sensation, a kind of pleasure; I'm proud of me and believe me, that's strange...

Anyway, how are you? I hope fine... me? After school... here comes flu... why...?

This sad story was inspired by "The Accolade II" by Symphony X and "The Sound Of Silence" by Simon & Garfunkel... c'mon, read...

* * *

_...darkness... again. My life now is trapped into darkness, all I see is a black shadow without an end... But this is not a new thing...this is my reality, and this will be until the end... Why... WHY!? Why can't I live like other people? Why can't I have a normal life? And, most important, why I'm immersed in this dark chaos...? I hate all those shadows, at the beginning they were... eating me alive. The first day was shocking. I remember... just me and the cold shadows, they were entering in me, I felt a deadly, cold hand exploring every part of my body... It was just horrible._

_I felt raped by shadows._

_The days after... shadows tried to mesmerize me... they were, and they're still trying to make me part of this black mess... The only thing that kept me alive for these long and desperate days was... my mind. First scared, then... stronger. I learned to remember my happy moments. When shadows are too stronger, I leave my mind go searching for my happiest moments... the memories of a lost soul still rage inside me... They're sad, but they're my memories... my friends._

_Every time I think to my friends, I've got some answers to my insane question. I'm a stone, because I saved my friends. First I betrayed them. It was all my fault. I thought Slade was trying to help me. Well, he wasn't. He was using me; and I, like a puppet following his master, fell in his trap. I believed they were using me. I believed the man I love... really not loved me. I was whipped with his lies, so I attacked my friends. How stupid I was? How blind I was? My enemy was beside me..._

_Then, I understood my fault. I know they will never forgive my crime... but deep down inside me, I pray every obscure day that they will, at least, understand my blindness..._

_And this take me to the other question: why can't I have a normal life, live like other people?_

_Because of my action. Because of my mistakes. Because of my sins._

_Once, I said: "I have absolutely no regrets". How wrong I was._

_I want to come back to life! I'm tired of this darkness! I'm tired of my stone form! I want my friends, hoping they will accept me! I want my... Beast Boy..._

_I'm crying. I can't see my body, it's too dark, but I can feel cold tears streaming down my cheeks. This name is... my salvation and my damnation at the same time. Salvation, because every time I think to him, I see a little, tiny beam of light in this oppressing darkness. Damnation, because I know he's the most hurt... because of me. Because of me..._

_Then... light. Darkness is no longer around me, inside me. No darkness, only a shining day, a wonderful sun is burning outside the window... window?_

_Where am I?_

_This room... it's strange. It's like I've already been here... a déjà vu... and... I'm lying on a bed?! Where the hell am I?! Suddenly, I realize that I'm not alone, someone is beside me... is this another trap from those shadows? Is this... some kind of vision? Calm down, Terra, start thinking..._

_I'm in a bedroom... For some strange reason, I feel like I've already been here, I can't remember very well but I'm pretty sure of it. I know this place. Where is this bedroom? Good question. I'm still trying to remember... and, worst question, who the hell is lying beside me? I can feel his or her breath... I'm looking the wall that is in front of me, I don't want to turn my body and see the face that is breathing right behind me... I'm too scared. I don't know who he (or she) is and I don't want to wake him or her up. It can be very dangerous, especially if this is a trap..._

_T-Tower. T-Tower. That name jump out of my mind, probably from my memories, screaming like hell. I'm in the T-Tower... I'm at Titans home! And this room... is Beast Boy's bedroom! So..._

_-Good morning, my sweet daisy...-_

_I recognize this voice. It's him..._

_-Beast Boy... oh...-_

_I start crying in his warm chest, a long embrace make me feel live again. I'm too shocked, too surprised, too happy even to talk. I'm with him... again. And I will never leave him._

_-Hey, why are you crying? What's wrong?- he looks worried._

_-Beast Boy... what happened? Just a moment ago I was a stone in darkness...-_

_-Stone?- he laughs -You probably had a nightmare... we freed you over a month ago. Don't you remember?-_

_They... freed me?_

_-I... I thought I was still a stone...-_

_Still hugging me, he kisses my forehead. I'm so happy..._

_-No... come on, don't you remember last night?- He's smiling... how bright is his smile._

_-Absolutely not. What...-_

_While talking, I realize another thing: I'm naked, and him too. My face turns to red._

_-Beast Boy! We're...-_

_-Naked? I know... you have sex dressed up?- He starts laugh._

_Sex? We had sex?! When? How? Why?_

_-Wait a minute. I can't remember anything-_

_-We freed you a month ago. You returned here. Now you're a Titan. A couple of weeks ago, our first time. It was... wonderful. We were here, the moon was shining over us, you said that was a magic moment... and you forget it?-_

_-I'm sorry, but I still don't remember...-_

_-Don't worry. Probably that nightmare shocked you, you probably saw again the darkness that was around you when you where a stone... you will remember. Anyway, last night we had sex again. And it was wonderful too. At least, that's what you said...-_

_-Probably it was... I'm so sorry, Beast Boy, but I can't remember anything... So now I'm free? I'm living again... darkness was really killing me... so cold... and black... I don't want to think about it. I want to remember these days...-_

_-And probably, I can help you...-_

_He starts caressing me. He's kissing me. I can feel his tongue inside my mouth... I know he probably already kissed me, but I can't remember it, so this is like the first time... and it's really wonderful. He's not only kissing me. Now he's over me, he's penetrating me very gently... The sensation of pain, of fear, of oppression that darkness was transmitting me... has gone away. No darkness, no shadows, just the sun and the man I love that is moving inside me very tenderly... Emotions are running inside me... Joy, happiness, pleasure, lust... all in a second. I finally come, I'm sweating, it was really incredible... and I'm happy. I'm really happy. I love life. After shadows, there's nothing better of sex to come back to life. And Beast Boy..._

_He's smiling... but his smile changed. Now it turned into something... evil. Very evil... Something is going terribly wrong. He's not moving so gently now. He's hurting me. He's moving very violently, this is not my Beast Boy, he turned into a cruel monster..._

_-Bibi... you're hurting me... please, stop...-_

_His eyes are glowing with a malefic light... Bad feeling is coming back._

_-You're so stupid... You're still a stone, my dear. You're still a cold sad stone. And I'm not Beast Boy... I'm your nightmare. I'm your bad feeling. I'm your hate, your pain, your sufferance... I live with this emotion. You're feeding me. And I really appreciate that...-_

_No... how is this possible? He's Beast Boy. That's his voice, his face... but that's not his smile. He's still over me, but now I can see... light has gone, the sun isn't shining, night has come, outside the window now there is a red moon... a devilish moon. I'm scared. Is this... a nightmare?_

_-Who are you...?-_

_-I can't tell you. Sorry. Anyway, I'll come back. And you will wait... you'll be a stone forever!-_

_He's laughing... his laughs sounds like a wolf's cry._

_-What...- I try to speak, but I don't know what to say._

_-Time is over. Mine. You're returning into the black mess... GOODBYE, BITCH!-_

_And he disappears. No bed, no room, no tower, no sun... again, an endless shadow is around me, inside me. I'm in the dark... again. And forever._

_My screams of pain and my tears are now the only living things in this chaos. I'm like those shadows. Dead. Please, wake me..._

---

The sun... Oh, my God, finally... After this infernal night, after nightmares, it's shining again... For a second, I thought: "It will never come back. This night will endure forever..." Thank you, God, here it is, still shining over our heads, keeping our hearts warm...

The birds are singing their joy of living in this world, blue, red and yellow butterfly are floating over fantastic, multicolored flowers ... after the storm, peace. Everything looks calm and peaceful, except for that stone. Didn't you see that?

That's a strange stone... that's a human form, a female. A very young, beautiful girl, with long hair and a sad expression... I'm wondering what happened to her... Wait... What's that? A red tear...

* * *

OUTRO

... so? How was that? Review, please!

And now? Now I should thank someone:

YOU, my friends, you, you, you... My wonderful reviewers, read your comments, your critics, your compliments was my source of strength; during my grey days you're my light, during my bad days you're my only support... in short, you feed my ego...

It's hard to explain emotions with words, sometimes we can, sometimes you should see the eyes of who's talking (mine are glowing with happiness)... I hope those words are enough: THANK YOU!

I will return. I don't know when, but I will. Because this trilogy was a prologue... to something bigger... you'll soon see... ;-)

If you want, e-mail me, answer in English is a good exercise!

Where is my aspirin? Where is my black drug? Where's "The Silence of The Lambs"?

You called me, Dr. Lecter? I'm _here_...

Till next,

Love, Peace and anything passing through that cold, dark cell called incorrectly brain...


End file.
